Large-scale networked systems are commonplace platforms employed in a variety of settings for running applications and maintaining data for business and operational functions. For instance, a datacenter (e.g., physical cloud computing platform) may provide a variety of services (e.g., web applications, email services, search engine services, etc.) for a plurality of customers simultaneously. These large-scale networked systems typically include a large number of resources distributed throughout the data center or throughout multiple datacenters in a region or multiple regions across the globe. Resources can resemble a physical machine or a virtual machine (VM) running on a physical node or host. The datacenter runs on hardware (e.g., power supplies, racks, and Network Interface Controllers (NIC)) and software components (Applications, Application Programming Interfaces (APIs), SQL Databases) that rely on each other to operate. In this regard, datacenters provide housing for computing systems and associated components—collectively referred to as an infrastructure or service infrastructure. The service infrastructure can support compute and storage operations for a variety of compute workloads and operations. The service infrastructure can be installed in datacenters that are wholly-owned and operated by a service provider or entity and also in datacenters not wholly-owned or operated by the service provider. A service provider may refer to the latter datacenter as an edge datacenter or edge infrastructure. In either case, a service infrastructure has to be properly provisioned and configured in order to operate to support different services. As such, processes to support service infrastructure provisioning are integral to the deployment of service infrastructures to datacenters.